mylinkfandomcom-20200214-history
MyGames
Counter Strike ; run in window -game cstrike -nojoy -noipx -heigth 768 -width 1024 -win -console -nointro -numericping nocdaudio ; cvar * cs cvar listclick Keys kp_slash kp_minus kp_home kp_uparrow kp_pgup kp_leftarrow kp_5 kp_rightarrow kp_end kp_downarrow kp_pgdn kp_ins kp_del kp_plus kp_enter ; shopping items pistols: nighthawk (desert eagle) usp glock fiveseven elites p228 submachine guns: p90 ump45 mp5 tmp mac10 shotguns: m3 autoshotgun rifles: m4a1 ak47 defender (galil) famas aug sg552 sniper: awp scout d3aul (Terrorist auto-sniper) krieg550 (CT auto-sniper) machine gun: m249 equipment: vest vesthelm shield flash hegren sgren defuser nightvision ; Lefty Bindings http://blog.csdn.net/iqueen/article/details/313280 一下脚本是给左手使用鼠标的人用的哦。 alias d0 "developer 0" alias d1 "developer 1" alias w1 "wait" alias w2 "wait;wait" alias w5 "wait;wait;wait;wait;wait" alias w0 "w5;w5" alias wait10 "w5;w5" //快速买弹药手雷主枪 alias pak_quick "buy;menuselect 4;menuselect 1;menuselect 3;buyequip;menuselect 2;menuselect 1;menuselect 4;menuselect 3;buyammo1;buyammo1;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" //快速买弹药手雷 alias pak_full "buyammo1;buyequip;menuselect 2;menuselect 1;menuselect 4;buyammo1;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" //大跳 alias +cjump "+jump;+duck" alias -cjump "-jump;-duck" //跳，落地时买东西 alias +buyjump "+jump;+duck;pak_full" alias -buyjump "-jump;-duck" //单发 alias +semi "+attack;wait;-attack;" alias -semi "wait;" //武器切换 alias weapon_prev "invprev;+attack;wait;-attack" alias weapon_next "invnext;+attack;wait;-attack" //awp开枪专用，开枪完毕自动切换到手枪 alias +awpfire "+attack" alias -awpfire "-attack;weapon_usp;weapon_deagle;weapon_glock18" //awp开枪，普通开枪切换 alias fs4 "bind mouse1 +attack;bind mouse2 +semi;bind INS fs5;d1;echo [ AUTO | SEMI ];d0" alias fs5 "bind mouse1 +awpfire;bind mouse2 +attack2;bind INS fs4;d1;echo [ AWP Fire ];d0" ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //鼠标左键开枪，鼠标右键单发 bind "MOUSE1" "+attack" bind "MOUSE2" "+semi" //一键买枪MP5,DEagle,USP,钳子，AK/M4,SG552/AUG,AWP,衣服弹药，衣服帽子弹药，手雷，闪光，烟雾 bind f1 "buy;menuselect 3;menuselect 1;buyammo1;buyammo2;buyequip;menuselect 1;menuselect 2;buyammo1;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f2 "buy;menuselect 1;menuselect 3;buyammo2;buyammo2;buyammo2;buyammo2;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f3 "buy;menuselect 1;menuselect 1;buyammo2;buyammo2;buyammo2;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f4 "buyequip;menuselect 6;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f5 "buy;menuselect 4;menuselect 1;menuselect 3;buyammo1;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f6 "buy;menuselect 4;menuselect 2;menuselect 4;buyammo1;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f7 "buy;menuselect 4;menuselect 6;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f8 "buyammo1;buyequip;menuselect 1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f9 "buyammo1;buyequip;menuselect 2;menuselect 1;menuselect 4;buyammo1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind f10 "buyequip;menuselect 4;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;" bind f11 "buyequip;menuselect 3;menuselect 3;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;" bind f12 "buyequip;menuselect 5;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;" // buyammo1 = $30 // primammo = $90 bind f4 "m4a1;ak47" bind f8 "vest;buyammo1;buyammo1" bind f9 "vesthelm;buyammo1;buyammo1;hegren"; bind "1" "slot1" bind "2" "slot2" bind "3" "slot3" bind "4" "slot4" bind "5" "slot5" bind "6" "slot6" bind "7" "slot7" bind "8" "slot8" bind "9" "slot9" bind "0" "slot10" bind "-" "timeleft" bind "CAPSLOCK" "+voicerecord" bind "ESCAPE" "cancelselect" bind "`" "toggleconsole" bind "~" "toggleconsole" //调整准星颜色 bind "k" "adjust_crosshair" bind "tab" "+showscores" bind "z" "radio1" bind "x" "radio2" bind "c" "radio3" bind "m" "chooseteam" bind "y" "messagemode" bind "u" "messagemode2" bind "b" "buy" bind "o" "buyeuqip" bind "," "buyammo1" bind "." "buyammo2" bind "f" "impulse 100" bind "t" "impulse 201" //快速radio消息i bind "w" "radio3;menuselect 4;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "v" "radio1;menuselect 1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "e" "radio3;menuselect 2;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "s" "radio2;menuselect 5;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "d" "radio3;menuselect 3;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "a" "radio3;menuselect 1;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "n" "radio3;menuselect 8;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "ALT" "+strafe" bind "CTRL" "+duck" bind "SHIFT" "+speed" bind "ENTER" "+reload" bind "PAUSE" "pause" //awp，普通开枪切换 bind "INS" fs5 //drop武器 bind "HOME" "drop" //上一次使用的武器 bind "PGDN" "lastinv" //武器第二种功能 bind "PGUP" "+attack2" //上一个武器 bind "END" "weapon_prev" //下一个武器 bind "DEL" "weapon_next" bind "UPARROW" "+forward" bind "DOWNARROW" "+back" bind "LEFTARROW" "+moveleft" bind "RIGHTARROW" "+moveright" //大跳 bind "KP_INS" "+cjump" //显示比分 bind "KP_HOME" "+showscores" bind "KP_PGUP" "snapshot" bind "KP_LEFTARROW" "+voicerecord" //发现敌人 bind "KP_PLUS" "radio3;menuselect 2;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" //拆弹，埋弹 bind "KP_END" "+use" //呼救 bind "KP_ENTER" "radio3;menuselect 3;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10;wait10;slot10" bind "*" "quit" //Client Settings //降低画质 cl_pitchspeed 5 setinfo cl_pitchspeed 5 console "1" con_color "255 155 50" voice_modenable "1.000000" volume "0.500000" sensitivity "2.40000000" drawradar scr_conspeed 9000 gamma 3 brightness 5 hud_capturemouse "1" hud_fastswitch "1" hud_centerid "1" hud_classautokill "1" hud_saytext_time 5 //鼠标动作过滤 m_filter "0" //显示网络状况 net_graph "3" net_graphpos "3" setinfo "dm" "1" setinfo "lefthand" "0" setinfo "ah" "1" setinfo "vgui_menus" "0" setinfo _ah "1" setinfo _vgui_menus "0" hisound 1 +mlook //FPS tweak fps_max "72" //画质 cl_drawnames "1" cl_dynamiccrosshair "0" r_drawviewmodel "1" //cl_highmodels "0" cl_bob "0" cl_bobup "0" cl_bobcycle "1" cl_download_ingame "1" cl_allowdownload "1" cl_allowupload "1" gl_cull "1" gl_clear "1" gl_lightholes "0" gl_max_size "128" gl_playermip "1" gl_picmip "2" gl_round_down "10" gl_smoothmodels "0" gl_wateramp "0" mp_decals "60" max_smokepuffs "0" max_shells "40" r_decals "40" r_dynamic "0" violence_ablood "0" violence_agibs "0" violence_hgibs "0" console 1 zoom_sensitivity_ratio 1.6 sensitivity 5.3 Motion Sick ; Motion sickness FOV viewmodel_offset_y "2" viewmodel_offset_x "0" viewmodel_offset_z "-2" viewmodel_fov "90" cl_bobcycle "1.5" cl_bob_lower_amt "10" Refer to http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=286831522 ; View settings //ViewModel&bobbing viewmodel_presetpos "3" // def. 1 - Viewmodel position preset: 1=Desktop 2=Couch 3=Classic viewmodel_fov "68" // def. 54 min. 54 max 68 - Viewmodel rendering FieldOfView viewmodel_offset_x "0" // def. 0 min. -2 max. 2.5 - Higher values=further away from the screen center viewmodel_offset_y "-1" // def. 0 min. -2 max. 2 - Higher values=further away from player - Lower values=closer viewmodel_offset_z "-1" // def. 0 min. -2 max. 2 - Higher values=higher weapon holding position cl_bob_lower_amt "5" // def. 21 min. 5 max. 30 - The amount of viewmodel lowers when running. cl_bobamt_lat "0.1" // def. 0.4 min. 0.1 max. 2 - Amount of viewmodel moves side to side when running. cl_bobamt_vert "0.1" // def. 0.25 min. 0.1 max. 2 - Amount of viewmodel moves up and down when running. cl_bobcycle "0.98" // def. 0.98 min. 0.1 max. 2 - Frequency at which the viewmodel bobs. cl_viewmodel_shift_left_amt 1 // def 1.5 min 0.5 max 2 - Amount of Viewmodel shifts to the right side (shows reduced accuracy). cl_viewmodel_shift_right_amt 1 // def 0.75 min 0.25 max 2 - Amount of Viewmodel shifts to the left side (shows reduced accuracy). Refer to http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3081413 Galaxy Empire Background * http://en.ogame.gameforge.com * Site https://sites.google.com/site/galaxyempirewiki/ * Wikia http://galaxyempire.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Empire_Wiki * Bluestacks ** http://bloodbrothersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Tutorial:Bluestacks * http://bmanolov.free.fr/html2wiki-tables.php * http://excel2wiki.net * Math http://nebrunners.wordpress.com/2013/08/15/how-do-i-get-there-galaxy-empire-math/ Tricks * Change IMEI *# ghex emulator64-arm *# locate 2B 43 47 53 4E *# ... 0=30 1=31 ... 9=39 *# IMEI = 355873847928122 Galaxy Reavers * Kenny's blog click * Ships click * Weapons click * Strategy click War Robots * war robots guide click Buildings * Mine * Crystal Mine * Mine =Ships= Large Cargo Recyclers Destroyers Galaxy Online * Wiki http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Online_II_Wiki